


I Didn't Think I'd Ever Do This

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Blood and Injury, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Character Death, Confusion, Crying, Earthquakes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders is Sleep Deprived, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Logan is the one to find Virgil and Patton after a major earthquake. The thing is that Virgil is a baby, and Patton is dead. What will Logan do?Well, he's going to surprise everyone including himself.





	I Didn't Think I'd Ever Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the tags~
> 
> Also, I don't know how long it takes to adopt a baby so I guessed... If you know, you can correct me 'cause I chose four months and that seems a bit quick.

There had been an earthquake in Florida. The police arrived as quickly as they could with the ambulances and medics, but they could tell there were many casualties already. Houses and apartments were collapsed and many cars were on their sides. Large cracks in the ground had cars half fallen in them, along with some people hanging off the edge, screaming.

Logan was instructed to follow the baby's wail by Thomas, so he immediately went to the rubble where the cries were loudest. After he dug around, trying to get to the baby as soon as possible, he froze when he saw them. 

There was a man that was on his side, blood pooling under him and soaking his dirty blond hair. A large shard of glass was buried in his side and some rocks were on him, too. A pair of round glasses were broken by his face, clearly knocked off. 

The cries were loudest by the man. 

Logan moved closer, ducking under the collapsed roof, and examined the body. He saw a wallet near by and grabbed it, opening it and identifying the man as Patton Herz. 

Logan put the wallet in his pocket and moved Patton. The dead man had been curled around something, as if to protect it. 

Logan saw the baby, carefully picking them up and crawling out of the house again, making sure they weren't injured too severely. He got up, shifting the baby's clothes so he could check their pulse as he sped walk to an ambulance. 

"Officer Easton! Were you-" 

"Take the baby, make sure they makes it to the hospital without more wounds," Logan interrupted. He carefully handed the baby to Officer Joan, making sure they didn't drop the baby, before rushing back to help more people. 

Logan adjusted his glasses when he sat in his desk at the station, skimming over the papers. "Come in," he said when someone knocked on the door. 

The door opened and Thomas stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He smiled and sat on the other side of Logan's desk, "So! You're still concerned about the baby."

Logan raised an eyebrow, face still blank. "I am not."

Thomas rested his head in his hands, "You are. I can _tell_, Lo. You're not as subtle as you think you are-"

"You could not tell that I broke up with my ex-boyfriend. Nor did you know I was dating him."

Thomas sighed, "Yeah, I know. But I can tell you're worried about Virgil."

"Who?"

"Virgil," Thomas repeated, "the baby you saved. I have some more things for you, though!" Thomas set a stack of papers on the desk. "Adoption papers. I'm not forcing you- you can ignore these if you want- but it's just something for you to think about. It'd be good for you to have someone in your life."

Logan frowned, setting his work papers down and picking up an adoption paper. "How would it be good for me?"

"Well, you wouldn't be as lonely and you could even save Virge from some pretty bad homes. You know what happens in foster care, or bad adoptive families. You are so caring when you want to, Logan. Please, consider it?" 

Logan glanced at Thomas. Adopting Virgil does have some benefits, but there are some cons. Such as how good of a parent would he be? Logan can be insensitive at times, what if he ends up emotionally neglecting the child? 

Thomas tapped the desk with his knuckle, "I can see the gears going on in your head. If you do adopt him, you'll be a wonderful parent. No one is perfect. but you can accept help. Me, Joan, even Talyn will help when you need it."

Logan glanced at Thomas again. If he adopted this child, he could get help from the other three. He can read books (his specialty) and read articles. Every first-time parent is nervous, right?

"I'll think about it, Thomas." 

Thomas nodded and left the office with a smile. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this," Logan said. Currently, he and Thomas were going to pick Virgil up from the adoption center. 

"You're going to be fine," Thomas reassured. "Look, your house has been child-proofed for a month, we got everything that's necessary for raising a baby at your place, I'll be staying with you until you've got the hang of it, and you're going to do great!"

Logan frowned. 

Thomas glanced out the bus window, "You're not going to hurt him on purpose in any way."

"What if I emotionally neglect him? I am not the best with emotions."

"I'll call every day, at sunset- I'll set the alarm on my phone- and you can give me a review of what happened that day. If there's something you're worried about, we can talk. If I'm not available, call Joan or Talyn. They'll help." 

Logan raised an eyebrow, "You'll tell me what I need to do?"

"Well, if you were a bit emotionally distant, I'll tell you to apologise and try to work on it. Stuff like that, ya know?"

Logan nodded. The two men got off the bus and entered the adoption center. 

"Hello!" A woman welcomed them cheerily. She had a grin and bright eyes, some papers in her hands. "How can I help you today?"

"I'm Logan Easton, I've adopted Virgil. I was told to pick him up from here today?"

The woman smiled, "Right this way!" 

Logan and Thomas followed her to a nursery. They waited in the hall (as instructed) as the woman got Virgil.

"Here he is," she carried a sleeping Virgil to them, "your son. Virgil Easton."

Logan held Virgil like he was a fragile piece of glass until the woman chuckled and helped him. 

After they ran through everything (how to take care of him, etc.), they got back on a bus going home. 

"Congrats," Thomas said as they entered Logan's house, "you're officially a dad." 

Virgil started crying right as the door closed and Logan tensed, looking panicked. 

Thomas laughed, "Time to learn!" 

"Oh god," Logan muttered miserably, "I don't know how to do this." 

"We're winging it, it'll be fine!" 

"'It'll be fine,'" Logan repeated two weeks later, both of them more sleep deprived than before. 

Thomas huffed, amused, "It _will_. If anything, it'll be worth it."

Logan's lips quirked up, glancing down at Virgil. The baby was clinging to two of his fingers, snoring softly as he (finally) slept. He agreed with Thomas in his head, it will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't posted for a good while. School started (now I'm even _more_ sleep deprived) and I've either slept straight away or tried to relax. I hope y'all are okay!!


End file.
